thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adamus Sutekh
Adamus Sutekh is a true born Mogadorian. His Earth name is Adam Sutton, son of Andrew and Susannah Sutton. His real father is the great General Andrakkus Sutekh. His best friend is Ivanick Shu-Ra. He appears in both I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies, I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Search for Sam, and I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Forgotten Ones which are narrated by him. He is also present at the battle at Dulce in the Rise of Nine, however he is not mentioned. He is the only Mogadorian to possess a Legacy. Appearance and Personality He is a trueborn Mogadorian. He is pale, with dark hair and sharp features. He looks similar to humans. He is tall but not particuarily strong. He is intelligent and good with computers. He sympathizes with the Garde and what is right, and is not at all proud to be a trueborn Mog. Legacies Seismic Waves: The ability to create earthquakes. Adam inherited this Legacy from One. The Fallen Legacies=Adamus, more commonly known as Adam, is a teenage, true born Mogadorian and son of General Andrakkus Sutekh. He originally adopts the blood lust attitudes of his father and his adopted brother Ivan, whose biological father was killed in the notorious invasion of the planet Lorien. He witnesses the death of Number One and Hilde, after which he is attached to a machine by Dr. Anu that transfers One's memories to him. He ends up in a coma for three years, during which time he experienced One's memories (He later denies that the transfer was successful, leading to Dr. Anu's execution). As a result, he begins to doubt "Mogadorian Progress" and begins a quest to help the remaining Loric. After living in One's memories for so long, Adamus finds that he can hear One talking in his head (This One is simply a replica of the real One subconsciously created by Adamus; the real One is still dead). So when his fellow Mogadorians locate Two and her Cêpan Conrad, One encourages Adam to find Two and help her escape. When he finds Two, he tells her that he is another member of the Garde come to help her, but soon both of them are found by the Mogadorians. Adam's life is spared when the Mogadorians assume that Adam had tricked Two into thinking he was going to help her and was eventually going to kill her. His adopted brother Ivan eventually does the honors and kills Two by stabbing her in the throat. Adam and Ivan are sent to Kenya (Posing as aid-workers), where they are greeted by an oblivious Number Three. Adam notices that he is wearing high socks as he plays basketball and tries to warn him that the Mogadorians are here. During Adam & One's attempt to save Number Three, he fights Ivan, and later is forced to watche as Three jumps the ravine, and is caught and killed by Adam's father. He is pushed into the ravine and left to die by Ivan. In a dream like state on a beach in California, One tries to persuade Adam to wake up. The Fallen Legacies ends with him saying, "I don't know if I can." |-|The Search for Sam=The Search for Sam picks up right where the Fallen Legacies ended, with Adam hauling his broken body out of the ravine, and travelling a quarter mile before being found by an elderly villager. He recovers among the aid-workers, and assists in building a modern well. One is continuously disappearing, eventually admitting to Adam that she is starting to fade away. This pushes Adam into action, heading back home in hopes of finding a way to save One. Adam expects to be greeted by a firing squad, but instead he is greeted by an overjoyed mother who doesn't yet know of his betrayal. He discovers that Ivan only told his father and his sister. His father almost kills him on the spot, but they make a deal that if Adam can find a Garde within the week, he will be spared. He talks to Dr. Zakos (Dr.Anu's replacement) and discovers that he has advanced the technology used by Dr. Anu on Adam, and is looking for a test subject to try it on, hoping to successfully extract One's memories. He also discovers that there are a number of humans in storage for this process (They are the ones who would greet the Loriens - The only one still alive is Malcolm Goode). Adam then pretends to break down completely in front of his mother (Letting his father overhear) saying that he thinks his father is going to make him Dr. Zakos' test subject, and that he dreads that happening. His father promptly gives Dr. Zakos the green light to perform the transfer on Adamus, but the process stops partway through because it would have "fried Adam's brain". Adam then proceeds to dump approximately 611 hyperlinks that could have been used to find the Garde, and attempting to fight Mogadorien soldiers. He is then put back in Dr. Zakos control, who plans to "fry Adam's brain" by putting One's memories in his head, then downloading them to a hard drive. Adam stabs Dr. Zakos with a syringe, putting him to sleep. He then takes all the bodies out of storage, letting them rot (So that they cannot potentially have their memories taken). This also frees Malcolm Goode. Adam then undergoes the procedure of experiencing One's memoreies again, but this time, she passes on her legacy to him, Seismic Waves (It is unknown if this is the only legacy, or if Adamus will also develop telekinesis and more over time). He accidentally triggers an earthquake in his sleep, destroying the whole complex. Malcolm saves him, thinking he is a Garde, and claims that they were protected from the falling rubble on the way out. At this point, One fades from Adam's mind entirely. As she does, he tells her he loves her, and she says she probably would have loved him, had she not died. She was what gave him the push to do things he wouldn't have done in his old life, leaving Adam feeling alone and without guidance. After their escape, Adam reveals who he is to Malcolm, and Malcolm in turn explains what little he knows of his story. They begin taking a roundabout route to Paradise, where Malcolm hopes to find his son, Sam. Along the way, Malcolm trains Adam's legacy and Adam tries to jolt Malcolm's memory. They eventually arrive in Paradise, where they see evidence of the second battle in Paradise, and are forced to stay in a well (That is a secret lair) by Malcolm's wife. They then take his truck and begin heading to Dulce, where Adam thinks Sam is based on what he learned at home. Adam and Malcolm arrive at Dulce, just as the Garde do, though from opposite sides. Adam uses his legacy to take out a tower, allowing them to sneak into the base. They locate Sam, as well as a room full of explosives. After Malcolm and Sam make it out, Adam stays behind to stop the oncoming Mogadorians, who are being lead by Ivan. Adam is eventually forced to use his Seismic Waves to detonate the nearby explosives, killing Ivan and most, if not all the Mogadorians. It is unknown if Adam lives, however, at the end he feels confident that he is meant to survive, and so says, 'I will live". |-|The Forgotten Ones=Adam regains consciousness and finds himself in the remains of the Dulce base. Many Mogadorians have been killed. He finds one alive, a trueborn, Rexicus Saturnus. He brings him as a hostage, saving his life. Rex dislikes Adam at first, but becomes closer to him. Adam finds a Chimæra and names him Dust. Rex ends up helping Adam. The other Mogadorians find them once, and Adam blames Rex for calling them. Rex says he didn`t. Adam believes him. They drive away. Once Dust starts to act strangely and runs. Rex agrees to help Adam get into a Mogadorian Plum Island base. Rex pretends to have captured Adam and to be bringing him in as a hostage. Eventually Rex frees Adam and they find several Chimærae in a lab. Some are in no condition to be moved. They free the others. When they try to escape, they set off alarms. Rex says that he will not help Adam any more and they seperate. Adam hears an announcement that the Garde have been located. Adam escapes, bringing the Chimærae, and calls Malcolm`s phone. Sam picks up. Adam is frantically driving to Chicago and he warns Sam that the Mogadorians are coming. The Fall of Five=Adam appears at the beginning, when he and Malcolm rescue Sam. He stays behind to help them leave. Malcolm tries to contact him throughout the book, but is unsuccessful. Malcolm and Sam tell the Garde about him and speculate about how he got his Legacy. Later, Adam calls Malcolm and Sam picks up. Adam tells him that the Mogadorians are coming. Later, Adam shows up in person. Four attacks him at first, but eventually realizes that he was the Mogadorian Sam and Malcolm were talking about when he uses his Legacy. |-|The Revenge of Seven=Four, Sam, Adam, Malcolm, and Sarah fled to an abandoned factory. Four didn't completely trust Adam yet. They had bought some technology to stay in touch with the news. They plug in the tablet and see that the other Garde are in Florida and Ella`s dot was leaping everywhere. Four wants to go to Florida. Adam challenges that, saying that it would be predictable and unwise. Adam suggests going to Ashwood Estates instead, and attacking the trueborns. Four reluctantly agrees. Sarah goes to meet Mark James with Bernie Kosar. Four, Sam, Malcolm, and the rest of the Chimærae go to Ashwood Estates. Adam tells John that the General there is his father. Adam says that he has no reservations about killing his father. They attack, Adam using a gun, John his Lumen. The General is wrestling Four and Adam kills him, stabbing him through the back. The parts of the General that were artificial disintegrate and Adam is disgusted. Four convinces him to take the sword that his father had used to kill Garde. They stay at Ashwood Estates. Adam hacks a Mog ship. They see the security cameras and realize that it is Eight who is dead. They control the ship, and manage to communicate with the other Garde. Six, Marina, and Nine fly to Ashwood Estates. The Chimærae start to howl, warning of the approach of the FBI. The Garde initially attack the FBI and they see Agent Walker. She has discovered that the Mogs really are evil. She tells them about a deal between the Mogs and Bud Sanderson, and how the Mogs planned to invade. Malcolm later finds footage of his memories being extracted. They find out about something called the Sanctuary, and that Lorien is not gone permanently. They decide to split up, Adam, Marina, and Six to go to Calakmul, Sam, Four, and Nine to go challenge the Mogs. Malcolm stays at Ashwood Estates. When they arive, Six makes herself and Marina invisible and Adam makes contact with Phiri Dun-Ra. She pretends to bargain with him, but ends up trying to imprison him. He, Six, and Seven kill most of the Mogs, but Phiri Dun-Ra escapes. They let her go. Adam goes with Six and Marina into this sacred Loric Sanctuary and sees the spirit of Lorien thing inhabit Eight. He is still in the Sanctuary at the end of The Revenge of Seven. Category:Mogadorians Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:Discussion Pages Category:Characters Category:Loric Ally Category:The Lost Files Category:The Fall of Five Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:Number One Category:The Lost Files Narrator